Spencer and Ezra
by EzriaFreak
Summary: This is what I think should have happened in 402. Ezra should have kissed Spencer, thinking that she was Aria (because he missed her so much). A would take a picture and would send it to Aria. Then, Aria would rush to Ezra's, ready to kill him. But, would Ezra be able to explain that it was all a mistake? Will Aria forgive him? Will they get back together in the end? Two-shot.


"Well, it was a strange topic to write an essay about, Spencer Hastings told Ezra Fitz, her English teacher. He was helping her write her college essay. "Discuss a situation in which you were right and one where you weren't. I could name at least ten!" She moved her body closer to the edge of the desk she was sitting on.

"But, Spencer," Ezra explained, "You're high school experience was definitely not ordinary."

Spencer sighed as she dropped her face into her hands. Ezra, who stood in front of the desk Spencer was sitting on top of, migrated closer to the seventeen-year-old.

"Look," he said. "You are an excellent student. An amazing person. A great friend." Spencer removed her face from her hands and looked up at Ezra. "You will get into a great college," Ezra finished, "It truly is U Pen's loss."

Spencer managed a smile as Ezra leaned even closer to her. "Thanks, Ezra," she thanked as she realized her mistake. "I mean, Mr. Fitz."

Ezra smirked. "You can call me Ezra. I mean, even if I don't allow it, I have no control on what you call me out of class."

Spencer nodded as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was devastated that she had not gotten into the college of her dreams. After all, she would be the first Hastings to not get into the University of Pennsylvania.

"How am I suppost to tell my parents?" Spencer asked.

"Tell them after you've been accepted into another college. That way, they can't say anything about you not having a college to go to."

Spencer nodded. "Thanks," she whispered as she dried her face. Hundreds of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Strands of her deep brown hair covered her face. She smelt like Aria's perfume.

For a second, Ezra closed his eyes and imagined that Spencer was Aria. He smiled at the thought of Aria, and pulled a lock of Spencer's hair out of her eyes.

At the touch of her best-friends ex-boyfriend's hand, Spencer raised her gaze. She looked straight into Ezra's eyes, which had began to sparkle. Spencer realized that Ezra missed Aria so much that he was seeing an Aria in Spencer.

Before she could blink, Ezra leaned into Spencer. He pressed his lips against hers, still thinking that she was Aria. Although Ezra's eyes were shut, Spencer's were wide open. She sat shocked, refusing to kiss her teacher. After all, she was with Toby.

When Spencer didn't kiss Ezra back, he quickly opened his eyes. This awakened him from his fantasy. As soon as he saw Spencer, Ezra took a step back. His jaw fell open.

"Spencer," he gushed, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

Spencer stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"I thought you-" Ezra started.

"-were Aria," Spencer finished. "I get it. And, well, I'm sorry, too. About your break-up. I know that you both love each other so much."

With that, Spencer exited the classroom leaving a shocked Ezra behind. Next, Spencer rushed to Aria's house. She wanted to tell Aria what had happened in person. As Spencer ran to Arias', she noticed that it was 6:30 pm. She wondered if Aria would be home.

Aria wasn't home, but the door to her house was open, as if someone had left in a hurry. So, Spencer called Aria's cell phone. Nobody answered, but Spencer could hear the cell phone ringing inside of the house.

Spencer entered the Montgomery house and found Aria's cell phone on the couch. It read a missed call from Spencer, but Spencer clicked the ignor button. However, when Spencer did so, the cell phone opened a text message that Aria had read right before she had exited the house.

Out of curiosity, Spencer also read the text message. As soon as she did, she regretted it. Right before Aria had rushed out of her house, she had gotten a text from A. it contained a picture of Spencer and Ezra kissing. _Looks like Ezra has moved on. I was right, he does fool around with a lot of his students. -A_

Spencer gasped. A had seen her and Ezra kiss. A had taken a picture. A had shown Aria. Aria probably thought that Ezra had hit on Spencer (which he had, but not intentional). Spencer guessed that Aria was on her way to Ezra's apartment. There, the two lovebirds would have a very interesting conversation.


End file.
